destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Stats
Stats are a complex and strange thing. Here are a few things lying around the wiki... Gaining Stats Some stats increase when the character levels up. These include Maximum Health and Mana, Strength and ARM. Max. Health Each level, between 1 and 10 Max***. Health is gained. Health is required to keep living. Once it hits 0, it's game over, man. ***Every level, Magri roll a D20 instead of a D10 for HP. Max. Mana Every 5 levels*, between 1 and 4 Max Mana is gained. Mana is used to cast spells. The rate at which Mana is generated is 6.25% of your maximum Mana per hour, while awake. The rate is increased to 12.5% per hour, while asleep. Note: If you have a total max Mana of above 100, the following rules apply: If your current mana drops below 10% of your total mana you will go unconscious. If your current mana drops below 1% of your total mana you will die. *Spiritkin and Grand Angels get a Mana roll every 3 levels instead of every 5. Strength(STR) Every 4 levels**, between 1 and 5 Strength is gained. 1 STR is equal 25 psi of hitting force. Training for an hour gives you a 10+/D20 chance to gain a STR roll. **Nightkin get a STR roll every 2 levels, instead of every 4. ARM Every 4 levels, 1 ARM is gained. The hard-cap for natural armor is 200 without anything that makes it otherwise. Damage taken is reduced by ones total ARM stat before being applied to HP. Dexterity(DEX) Dexterity is gained via training. For every hour trained, and on level up, you roll a D100. If you roll a 98, 99, or 100, you gain 1 Dexterity. Each character starts with 1 Dexterity, unless stated otherwise. Dexterity caps at 20. Dexterity cap can be boosted up to a maximum of 30, including traits and so on. It is impossible to have more than 30 Dexterity. If you reach maxed Dexterity, you can still roll for Dexterity gains, but, you must then roll a 98+ on D100 to boost your Dexterity cap by 1. This can proceed until your Dexterity cap reaches 30, where it will stop, completely. For each point of Dexterity, you get a +0.5(rounded up to the nearest whole) to rolls where you dodge, moving(includes flying, running), hiding, accuracy and parrying. This also applies to having a negative DEX stat. Training for an hour gives you a 10+/D20 chance to gain a DEX roll. If a listed race DOES NOT have a listed starting DEX, its starting DEX is 1. Unarmed Damage Unarmed attacks mostly utilize the character's STR stat. However, this damage can be increased by obtaining things that increase their Unarmed Modifier(UM) Baseline, all players/characters have 0 UM, unless stated otherwise. Currently, the calculation for Unarmed damage is as follows: * UM) + STR If the player has the Trait Massive Impact, the calculation is: * UM) + STR + LVL Armor Bonus Armor blocks damage, as long as armor isn't ignored or shattered. Some spells also do more damage to an opponent with metal armor. For future reference, AV meaning Armor Value, or the power of the armor. Armor sets are made of 3 pieces: Helm, Body and Leggings. Helmets have 10% of the set's AV, Bodies have 50% and Leggings have 40% Amount of damage blocked The amount of damage that is blocked by armor is determined by this formula: AV + ARM stat Whatever this formula equals is the character's true ARM stat. So if Max is level 78 and he's using Orphalite Armor, then his ARM is 240. This means he can take 240 Damage before he starts actually taking damage. So the formula for how much damage you'll take is ARM - DMG If the answer is negative, that negative number is how much you take. Otherwise, you take no damage. Let's recap on this so far. We have two people who want to fight. Lauren is level 50, and knows a spell that can deal massive damage. Aaron is level 20 and is wearing Runical Armor. Could Aaron survive the spell if he has 160 Health? Aaron has 99 ARM in total. Lauren's Spell can do 160 damage total in this fight. So, let's use our formula from before. 99 - 160 = -61. Aaron will take 61 Damage, and be left with 99 Health. Physical Damage Weapon damage is calculated by the following equations. Pure STR, used for STR weapons. ( STR + ( STR x Weapon Modifier ) ) = Damage Uses both STR and DEX, used for DEX weapons. All Daggers, Shortswords and Laevium weapons are DEX weapons. ( STR + [ ( STR x Weapon Modifier ) x ( DEX x 0.5 ) ] ) = Damage Inspiration Anyone can attempt to inspire their allies. Generally, you must roll a 12+ on a D20 to succeed in inspiring. If this succeeds, you will increase their next non-stat gaining roll by +1. This boost can be increased through various methods. The buff from Inspiration DOES NOT apply to the person who acted to Inspire. STR Contests When in combat, if you end up grappling with an opponent, or a similar circumstance, your STR stats are compared. This results in a D20 roll. Every 20 STR more you have over them, you get an extra +1 to the roll. Eventually, this will guarantee you victories in STR contests against weaker combatants.